Seto Kaiba and Duel Machine's Duel
}} Seto Kaiba and the Duel Machine faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, before the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on Seto Kaiba and Duel Machine's Duel from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This duel takes place before the Battle City arc officially begins. Prior Events Yugi and Téa Gardner continue on their date from The last episode and head to the museum. there they meet Ishizu Ishtar and find the same stone tablet Kaiba saw Two nights before. Ishizu informs Yugi a great evil will soon arise and to combat it, Yugi will need the Egyptian God cards. Meanwhile, at KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba is testing out his new and improved Duel Disk. Mokuba Kaiba is on standby with other KaibaCorp personnel, who informs the former that he is following Kaiba's orders to turn off the safety restrictions and have paramedics on standby, as the Duel Machine will be using the deck Kaiba used in Duelist Kingdom. Kaiba uses this as a test to try out the Egyptian God card, Obelisk the Tormentor, which Ishizu lent him for the Battle City Tournament he was hosting. The test proceeds when two holographic display apparati launch from the Duel Disk, with Kaiba stating that with this technology, duel arena's are a thing of the past, and the duel commences. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Duel Machine Turn 1: Duel Machine Duel Machine draws. It then Sets a monster. Turn 2: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Battle Ox". He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Battle Ox" (1700/1000) in Attack Position. "Battle Ox" attacks and destroys Duel Machine's Set monster, "Cyber Jar" (900/900). The Flip Effect of "Cyber Jar" then activates, destroying every monster on the field. and forcing both Duelists to pick up five cards from the top of their Decks and Special Summon or Set any Level 4 or below monster they find onto the field. The remaining picked up cards are added to the players' hands. The Duel Machine Sets two monsters while Kaiba Sets a monster and Special Summons "Maha Vailo" (1550/1400), "Dark Zebra" (1800/400), "Boar Soldier" (2000/500), and "Hitotsu-Me Giant" (1200/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Duel Machine Duel Machine draws. As per the new rules, it then Tributes both of its Set monsters, "Aqua Madoor" (1200/2000) and "Wall of Illusion" (1000/1850) in order to Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. (NOTE: The Duel Machine could have attacked, but because it was wary of Seto's Set Spell/Trap Card, it chose to not attack.) On the End Phase, the Duel Machine discards two cards from its hand as its hand surpasses the hand size limit. Turn 4: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Tributes "Hitotsu-Me Giant" in order to Tribute Summon "Dragon Seeker" (2000/2100) in Defense Position. When this monster is switched from face-up Defense Position to Attack Position, Kaiba can destroy one Dragon-type monster on the field. He intends to use the effect of "Dragon Seeker" on the following turn. Turn 5: Duel Machine Duel Machine draws. It then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Lord of Dragons" (1200/1100) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Lord of D.", it can negate any effect that targets Dragon-Type monsters. Turn 6: Kaiba Seto switches "Maha Vailo", "Dark Zebra", and "Boar Soldier" to Defense Position. Turn 7: Duel Machine Duel Machine draws. It then activates "The Flute of Summoning Dragon" to Special Summon two "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" from its hand (3000/2500 for both) in Attack Position. The Duel Machine then activates its face-down "Polymerization" to fuse all three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" together and Fusion Summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800) in Attack Position. Under Battle City Rules, Fusion Monsters cannot attack the same turn they are Summoned, so the Duel Machine ends its turn. (NOTE: In the real game, this delay does not exist.) At this point, Mokuba pleads to stop the test after he hears that he could seriously be hurt by the "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon"'s Neutron Blast. But Seto, reminiscing about how much fear Yugi felt when he faced off against the same dragon, decides to conquer the beast Yugi could not. Turn 8: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Obelisk the Tormentor". He then Tributes "Boar Soldier", "Dragon Seeker", and his Set monster ("D.D. Warrior") in order to Tribute Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000/4000) in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates the first effect of "Obelisk the Tormentor" to make its ATK and DEF infinite by Tributing "Dark Zebra" and "Maha Vailo". "Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks and destroys "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (Duel Machine 4000 → 0). Kaiba Wins Aftermath Everyone is shocked to see Obelisk the Tormentor and it's raw power. Kaiba was impressed and says when he has all three Egyptian God cards, he would be unstoppable. Elsewhere Yugi and Tea are greeted by Mai Valentine who informs them of a new tournament coming to Domino City. They also see familiar faces return from the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, like Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor and Mako Tsunami. Mai introduces Yugi and Tea to Espa Roba, who duels using psychic powers. Suddenly, Seto appears on every TV in the city, announcing his new Battle City Tournament, which begins in one week. And to enter, duelists must have the new Duel Disks to enter and the loser must hand over their rarest card to the winner. The holder of the Millenium Rod catches wind of this and sends his Rare Hunters to duel and win rare cards for him. Trivia * This is the first Duel in the anime to use Super Expert rules. Category:Battle City Duels